


accident

by YukinaMika



Series: 2020 [50]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Cock Warming, Community: dckinkmeme, Creampie, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Dubious Consent, Felching, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding, Somnophilia, Trans Tim Drake, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinaMika/pseuds/YukinaMika
Summary: Tim accidentally walks into Bruce and Dick going at it like rabbits. Regretfully, this happens way more often than he would like.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Series: 2020 [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593016
Comments: 4
Kudos: 153





	accident

**Author's Note:**

> For [Kinkmeme.](https://dckinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1454.html?thread=2101422)

The first time is an accident. Really, it is.

Tim has just been passing Bruce's study when he hears the strange noises: moans, choked off and breathy. And really, sirens are ringing in his mind and his whole body is tensing up and preparing to face an injured member of their clan.

He slams the door open and rushes in.

Only to freeze in his track at the sight of Dick, flustered and naked like the day he was born, head tilts back as he bounces on Bruce's laps. Bruce, whose hands are gripping the armrest of his chair - the same one that Tim likes to sit in and spin around.

Tim's brain short-circuits and he is left gaping at the sight. 

Now, don't get him wrong, it is hot as fuck. Dick has been in his sexual awakening for a long, long time and Bruce is not that lacking in the look department.

It is just... Bruce and... Dick? 

Dick lets out another moan that goes straight to the area between his legs at the same time Bruce growls low in his throat, hands clawing at the armrest while Dick rides him.

Tim blinks, yanking his eyes away from the mouthwatering show. Cheeks growing red, he makes his retreat, slamming the door on his way out.

* * *

The second time is a coincidence, as they used to say.

Tim is minding his own business, running his own case on his own laptop because Bruce has the audacity to bench him for a couple of broken ribs. Fucking hypocrite is what he is. 

He has just broken through one of the cold cases that have been troubling the G.C.P.D. All he needs is to print out everything on his drive relating to the case and pinning them on his board for a later intervention.

Except, the door of the elevator opens and he gets a front row seat view of Dick's gorgeous ass as he takes Bruce's cock to the hilt before rising until only the head remains and then sliding back down with an obscene moan.

And since the chair is facing the elevator, Bruce has a clear view of his flustered face. Hooking a chin over Dick's shoulder, he raises an eyebrow as Tim squeaks, jumping into action and desperately pressing the close button. 

The door, thankfully, slides close. It, however, is not soon enough because Tim gets a clear view of Bruce's rough hands slipping down and parting those asscheeks, revealing the delicious sight of a red-rimmed hole, stretched and filled to the brim.

Tim is very conscious of the wetness between his legs as he rides the elevator up.

* * *

The third time it happens, Tim has nothing to say. Mainly because he has been running on empty for three days.

He has just come back from his own patrol. This time, he favors the Manor rather than retreating to his Nest. 

The stack of document is just sitting innocently on the desk and Tim just... does not think much about it. It is W.E papers, however, so he picks them up and heads for Bruce's room.

The man was grounded from patrol. Alfred had put his foot down when Bruce sprained his wrist. Dick had volunteered to stay behind and look after him so Tim was out with Damian, of all people, as Babs acted as their all seeing eyes. 

It should have been the first clue. The second clue should have been the strange shuffling sound just beyond Bruce's door.

Tim, however, is tired. He wants to get this over with so he can just retire for the night.

Except, Tim is greeted with Dick's flustered face when he opens the door. And by flustered face, Tim means, blushing and whining as he rides Bruce's cock, arms seemingly restrained behind his back as he gasps and moans, using his core muscles to pushing himself up and down in Bruce's laps.

"Tim," Bruce says, voice too calm for someone who has a gorgeous man fucking himself on his cock, " Thank you for bringing them to me. You can put it on the nightstand, if you wish."

Brain officially broken, Tim gives a nod. Crossing the threshold, he very much tries to keep his eyes on the night stand rather than the bed where Dick and Bruce are locked together.

The noises, however, do not stop. In any cases, it gets even louder.

It stirs something in his guts and Tim bites down on his lips, setting the stack of papers on the night stand and turns tail and run. He faintly hears a moan resembling his name when he slams the door close.

* * *

A stack of papers in his arms, Tim makes his way toward Bruce's bedroom.

It is early in the morning and surely no one but Alfred is up yet. However, these are documents about W.E's plan for the next quarter and Tim needs Bruce's signature on them.

It is not like he cannot forge Bruce's signature. Tim just choose the easiest way out, which is giving Bruce the paper so the man can sign them himself.

The door is not locked. Bruce does not have much reason to lock it when most, if not all, of the inhabitants know how to pick a lock. 

In hindsight, maybe he should have done so - or he should have invested in some special locks. It would, undoubtedly, save Tim from walking into Bruce and Dick mid-fuck again.

Though can he even call it fucking when Bruce is out like a light while Dick, still naked like a newborn, straddles his waist? 

"Good morning," Dick greets, apparently unbothered by Tim is witnessing him naked and in bed with Bruce, "Is that Bruce's?"

Tim's brain is short-circuiting, like it usually does around Dick. Or, more unspecific, during strange situations.

"Yeah?" he answers as casually as he can while shifting the stack of papers in his arms, carefully turning his eyes away from a very naked Dick.

It is becoming increasingly clear that what Dick is doing. Tim might just be a little bit dense when it comes to certain things but Dick is naked, straddling Bruce's waist. His olive skin is glistening with sweats while a faint blush decorates his cheeks and he is panting softly under his breath.

Dick is riding Bruce. Again! Though is it even called riding when Dick is so still, so unlike the other times Tim has seen them?

" What are you doing?" is what his stupid mouth decides to ask. Embarrassment soon floods his cheeks with blood when he realizes that his head to mouth filter is off.

Dick, for his part, snorts a laugh. Trembling with mirth, he motions for Tim to come closer.

And Tim? Oh, he can never really deny Dick anything.

One step, two steps and Dick catches his wrist in a firm grip, yanking him toward the bed until their forehead is touching. Until he can smell the flowery fragrance that lingers on Dick's skin - Bruce's favorite fabric softener. 

"It's called cock warming," Dick breaths, thumb swiping over Tim's inner wrist as their eyes meet, Tim's growing wider as a mischievous grin slips onto Dick's face, "Wanna give it a try, Timmy?"

Tim does not know what shows on his face. All he knows is that his whole body feels hot and Dick is shaking with suppressed laughter.

"Don't be shy," Dick coos, eyes a darker shade than usual, "I'll walk you through the ropes."

Tim can never deny him anything. As if anyone can.

Dick guides him along, nudging him toward the nightstand to deposit the papers. Once Tim's hands are free, a firm grip tugs him onto the bed. He swallows his squeak of surprise as he falls, catching himself on his hands and knees.

"Dick!" he hisses, very much aware of the snoring man next to him, "What about Bruce?"

"Hm," Dick hums distractedly, manhandling Tim so easily like Tim weights nothing, "What about him?"

Tim stutters as Dick positions him astride their sleeping mentor. He is crouching atop of Bruce, straddling the man's chest while getting a clear view of Dick's front - and what he packs between his legs.

"Aren't you two... a thing?" Tim squeaks, blushing furiously as Dick captures him by the chin, "Won't he be mad?"

Dick snickers, rubbing the underside of his chin with a thumb and Tim melts into the touch.

"Oh no," he whispers, leaning closer and closer, "We are always open for more."

Tim's brain does that thing where every thought flees away like startled birds. He is pliant as Dick strips him of his clothes and does not even complains when they are discarded all over the floor.

"Wait," he gasps the moment Dick leans in for a kiss, "We shouldn't-"

What he was about to say is cut short when warm lips settle over his. Dick kisses him with a passion that turns him into a useless puddle, melting under his attention as the older man devours him.

Dick takes and takes until Tim is gasping into the kiss, squirming as his very body overheats. Only until he is wide-eyed and breathless, does Dick takes mercy on him.

"What was that, Timmy?" Dick draws back, leaving him room to breathe, "Have any complaints?"

Tim pants, trying to catch his breath and failing. All he can do is glare at the smug smirk that clings to Dick’s lips.

The man before him is a devil, tempting and mischievous as he brushes a gentle hand down his cheek. With careful guidance, he nudges Tim toward his erection, soothing a hand down his back.

“Be good for me, will you?” he murmurs, trailing his fingers down between Tim’s cheeks, groaning when the younger man teases his throbbing cock with kittenish licks, “That’s it, Timmy.”

Tim flushes under the praises, eyes closing as he noses at Dick’s cock, whining as a lubed finger probes at his puckered hole. His breathing comes out shakily as he presses a light kiss behind Dick’s balls, melting in the throaty purr of pleasure, moaning softly as a finger preaches into his tight heat.

“You’re doing so good, baby,” Dick praises, thrusting his finger in and out in a leisurely pace that wrings out gasping moans that echo in the quiet room, “Think you can take me?”

Tim shudders as a tender hand guides him forward, mouth opening as he takes Dick inside. Gagging as he swallows down more and more, blinking back his tears as he turns his eyes onto the devil that has him wrapped around his fingers.

“That’s it, Timmy,” Dick croons so delightfully as he slips another finger inside and Tim moans under his attention, “You’re being so good to me.”

Tim floats under the praises, letting Dick guides his body, drooling around the length in his mouth. He opens so easily under Dick’s administration, gushing with arousal as he takes more and more into his ass, eyes glazing over as he trembles and whines at the onslaught of pleasure.

His whole body is heating up, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes as he swallows down more and more of Dick’s. And the man himself is a sadistic demon who eases his fingers out of his ass, leaving him clenching around nothing.

“I think that’s enough for you,” Dick says, unmoving, even as Tim whimpers for his fingers, prying Tim off his cock with gentle hands, “Come on, Timmy. I promised I would teach you what to do with that cute ass of yours.”

With a wanton moan, Dick rises on trembling legs, cum trickling out of his well-fucked ass. With a grin, he nudges Tim toward his red-rimmed hole, eyes rolling backward as Tim’s tongue sneaks out for a taste of cum. Moaning, he fists a hand into the soft locks and drags the younger man forward until Tim’s face is buried in his ass, lapping at his stretched hole and whimpering ever so softly in his throat.

“Good boy,” Dick stumbles over his tongue, grinding into the questing tongue, “You’re being so sweet to me.”

When Dick finally relents, Tim’s face is wet with cum and spit. Tim blinks up at him, debauched and fucked out.

Yanking Tim up by the bicep, Dick scoots back as Tim straddles Bruce’s waist. Smiling down at the younger man, Dick leans down to nip at his swollen lip.

“Oh, baby,” he coos, “You’re going to be so wrecked by the time I’m done with you.”

And Tim cries out so sweetly when Dick pushes him down.

“That’s it,” Dick murmurs, sitting back as Tim settles into his own rhythm, “You’re doing so well, Timmy.”

Tim whines so beautifully as Dick continues to heap praises onto him, moving faster and faster as he bounces up and down Bruce’s cock. The wet hole between his legs is leaking purposefully and the red nub sitting just above it is rock hard, bouncing up and down along the rhythm that Tim sets.

Pleasure is searing in his veins and Tim is choking back his frustrated tears as he put more force into his movement, hips trembling as he rides Bruce’s cock. He is hovering right at the edge and just a little bit more-

“No, no, Timmy. That won’t do.”

Dick is quicker, however, taking his wrists into his hands and squeezing down. He holds Tim’s eyes, teary with frustration of being denied, and settles those hands on his shoulders.

“You see, this is your punishment,” he continues, smirking at the way Tim’s face screws up, “You were being such a curious little slut, showing up whenever Bruce has his cock up my ass.”

“No, I didn’t!” Tim retorts before crying out when Dick takes over, pushing him down whenever he tries to rise, taking the reins into his hands and wrenching out soft whimpers and gasping moans from the younger man.

“Keep telling yourself that, Timbo,” he huffs with a roll of his eyes as is Tim is being particularly unruly, “As your punishment, you will come on Bruce’s cock, untouched or you won’t come, at all.”

Tim does not know which face he made but Dick laughs – chortles like a sadistic fiend that loves to toy with his food.

“Now, now,” Dick chuckles, “You can always beg if you are that desperate to come.”

And Tim, with his ass stretched around a thick cock and his other hole leaking and squeezing down on nothing, sobs. 

"Asshole-" he snarls though the effect is lost when he trails off into a helpless moan.

Dick, the lovable sadistic fucker, laughs at his pathetic attempts to curse him to hell and back.

"You can do it, Timmy!" he cajoles, very much like the early days where he would dangle metaphorical treats in front of Tim during his training, "A simple 'please' will do."

Tim, as always, cannot deny him. Dick will always be his idol and forever, Tim will stare at his back, doing whatever he can just for little scraps of attention.

"Please-" he whispers, closing his eyes against the embarrassment as he bends to Dick's will, "Help me."

Dick is so warm when he squeezes their body together. The close proximity means that Dick's erection is trapped between them and an aborted buck of his hips causes the neglected nub that sits above Tim's leaking heat to grind against the hard length.

"That's a good boy," Dick murmurs into his ear, rolling his hips forward just to listen to Tim choking on his own spit at the sudden pleasure, "I think you deserve a reward."

Tim can do nothing but whines in confusion when Dick's cock ruba at the beginning of his soaked heat.

"Shh... Relax, Timmy," Dick croons by his ear as he sinks into the tight heat, leaving Tim whimpering and panting, "I'm helping you. See?"

Tim does not, exactly, see with his eyes rolling back at the overwhelming pleasure. Dick is so thick, stretching him out more and more and Tim feels like he is about to brust open at the seams with both Bruce and Dick inside him.

He is forced backward until his back is flushed against Bruce's chest and Dick's weight is holding him down. His hands are kept beside his head, pinned to the bed, barely brushing against Bruce's bare skin.

Opening his mouth to ask about what Dick has in mind is impossible when Dick rocks into him, grinding against something heavenly inside that sends him spiraling toward the edge. A litany of curses and moans falls from his lips as he arches underneath Dick's body, crying out as he is stretched impossibly full.

Dick comes with a shaky groan, stifling in his movements as he floods Tim's inside with cum. Head thrown back in bliss, he grinds into the writhing body underneath, coaxing out soft mewling as every thrust of his hips pushes the cum deeper inside.

And by the time he is peering down at Tim, sated and glowing, the younger man is trembling with the frustration of the inability of reaching his own end.

"Poor baby," he muses, laughing darkly at the desperate squirming, "Guess I should lend you a hand."

And lend a hand, he does: pressing the palm of his hand against the oversized nub, snorting delightedly as Tim ruts into him. Cum leaks out of Tim's hole, unable to stay inside with all the writhing even if Dick is keeping the hole plugged with his cock.

Tim gasps, crying out as his end comes to him, abruptly as he grinds his neglected, sensitive nub on Dick's palm. And because Dick is Dick, he slips out from Tim's well-fucked hole, yanking his fingers away from the throbbing nub and leaving Tim sobbing as he clenches down on nothing, orgasm ruined.

Looking down at the debauched face and the teary eyes that stare up accusingly at him, Dick chuckles. 

"That, Timmy, is what you get for being a curious horny whore," he claims Tim's lips for his own, worrying at them until they are red and swollen, "I could have denied you but this is me, showing you some small mercies."

Tracing a finger across those swollen lips, he grins at the way Tim turns his eyes away - so soft and fragile and innocent. 

"And what do you say, baby?"

"Tha-Thank you..."

* * *

_Bruce wakes up just as Tim is dozing off. He fucks up into the pliant body and Tim wakes up with a squeal, squirming and writhing as Dick easily holds his tired body down._

_They shares him like a toy, passing him back and forth. And Timmy, Dick realizes with a dark satisfaction, looks so good with tears and cum on his pretty face, lips smeared with cum and swollen while he is dripping between his legs courtesy of the loads that they pumped into him._

_Dick would not, exactly, mind Tim being a permanent fixture in these games of theirs. And from the look of Bruce's face, he is thinking the same thing._

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say about this.
> 
> Also, please practice safe sex and never should you attempt vaginal intercourse after anal. That's like the fastest way to ruin your health.


End file.
